Recuerdos de un amor imposible
by Saint Lu
Summary: One-shot.Hay veces en que las personas a nuestro lado solo son un amigo mas ,mas nunca pensamos el profundo amor que en ellos se puede formar.Un inesperado descenlace de un Seika y Aioria.


**_Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen a mi si no Masami Kurumada, esto es sin ningún fin de lucro. _ _Capitulo unico._**

**_Recuerdos de un amor imposible._ _Por Saint Lu_**

Ella llevaba varias horas en aquella posición fetal apoyada sobre aquellas perfectas escalinatas, nerviosa por todos aquellos sentimientos que se acumulaban en su interior. Y era terrible, no sabia en que momento de ser aquel amigo incondicional con el que ella contaba, su corazón lo había convertido en un mar de emociones.

Todo había comenzado cuando el se cruzó en su camino una bella tarde de Abril. Ella nunca pretendió que eso sucediera, ni esperaba ilusionada a que alguien viniera a trastornar su realidad, mas cuando aquel para de ojos verdes de bella sonrisa se cruzaron con su mirada mientras era acompañada por su hermano entre Rodorio,supo que esos segundos perdidos en sus ojos le vendrían a cambiar el mundo.

Lo mas sorprendente fue cuando el dueño de ellos se acerco hacia su hermano con gran simpatía y sin duda le abrazó como si le añorara de años. Al principio ella los miró confundida mas cuando esos ojos se fijaron en ella, tímidamente sus mejillas se encendieron y esperó a que la aterciopelada voz del hombre le hablara.

—Ella es mi hermana, Seika—recordaba con seguridad las palabras de su hermano cuando el hombre de preciosa mirada extendió su mano amable y busco la suya con insistencia.

—Un gusto, mi nombre es Aioria.

Tímida estiro su mano y cuando este la sujetó, en su piel se corrió una espiral de escalofrió desde su mano hasta sus profundos sentidos.

Tras saludarle y entablar unas cuantas palabras con Seiya, mismas que ella jamás escucho, lo vio despedirse e irse regalándole una ultima sonrisa, una que jamás olvido.

Y así pasaron los días, y aunque a veces trataba de olvidar y hacer de aquel momento un hecho sin valor, no podía evitar soñar despierta con aquel hombre, en como seria su vida si pudiera conocerle tan solo un poco más.

Los días continuaron y fue entonces que un día inesperado y broma de su destino, mientras compraba manzanas de lo más concentrada a un anciano, su piel se estremeció cuando detrás suyo escucho la misma voz aterciopelada de días atrás.

Era el mismo hombre, el de la preciosa mirada.

—_Hola..._

No supo siquiera si ese día pago las manzanas, solo recordaba cuando ya se encontraba caminando a su lado por el sendero de aquel lugar hasta que llegaron a la fuente de la plaza central del pueblo.

Se sentó a su lado de la fuente y solo escuchó todo lo que el decía acompañado de sonrisas amables, ya que ella moría de miedo de decir cualquier cosa que sonara estúpida. Y aunque él le insistió que le dijera algo, ella solo respondía con ciertos monosílabos titubeantes y nerviosos que solo terminaban por hacerlo reír ante la inocencia que le inspiraba.

Los minutos pasaron entre momentos y cuentos que le hacían conocerle cada vez mas y llenarse del profundo brillo de sus ojos, mas lo ultimo que recordaba era que minutos antes de partir le había acariciado los cabellos y le dijo que la volvería ver al día siguiente y a la misma hora.

Su espalda se alzo de la fuente y él comenzó a marchar, hasta que a unos pasos, él se detuvo pronunciando:

—_Tu eres especial, que me escucharas fue un alivio, gracias._

Y aquella frase era un motivo más por el cual, ahora él no salía de sus pensamientos.

Al otro día que fue eterno al tratar de no contar las horas para volver a verle, ella espero incluso media hora antes en la plaza a que él llegara hasta ella y cuando él arribo y se sentó a su lado, ella volvió a recibirle con esa mirada ilusionada y sonrisa a voluntad.

Y no supo como, hasta ahora, los días siguientes se habían tornado en paseos por todo Rodorio entre platicas triviales y anécdotas curiosas, incluso con tanta complicidad para llevarla a lugares como el Santuario y haciéndole saber que ese mundo de misterio que había escuchado, no lo era tanto pues existían personas como él que lo hacia especial.

Fue tanta la confianza y cariño que habían ganado ambos que Aioria la habia llevado hasta su propio Templo y le había mostrado todo lo que en el se ocultaba. Libros, fotografías, y recuerdos que cautivaron a la pequeña castaña y que hacían querer descubrir cada vez mas.

De ahí a la fecha, había días en los que ella se ausentaba de su propia choza y rendida por el sueño, decidía permanecer en las instancias de Leo, quedando dormida en el sillón de aquel precioso privado mientras el santo que le acompañaba la cubría con ternura ,dejándola descansar.

Una de esas tardes, el santo y la joven salieron a las escalinatas de Leo y con una pequeña manta y taza de té en mano, ambos comenzaron a conversar mientras veían el cielo violeta dibujar algunas estrellas, sobre un tema que jamás el santo se había atrevido a referirle:

—Seika...—su nombre en sus labios atrapó su atención por completo— ¿tu no me has dicho que piensas sobre el amor?

—Pues yo...—ella hizo todos sus esfuerzos por desviar su mirada mientras sus manos jugueteaban con la taza entre ellas—Creo que es lindo tener a alguien especial—terminó de decir envuelta en nervios mientras un pequeño aire removía su cobija.

Aioria sonrió y le acomodo de nuevo la manta sobre sus hombros para volver su mirada hacia las estrellas. Sin embargo, la castaña pudo ver una mirada que jamás había visto en el santo, esta vez poseía un brillo particular:

—Creo que...yo tengo una persona especial—aquellas palabras congelaron cada musculo de Seika quien le devolvió la mirada de inmediato. Sus pupilas vacilaron ante el rostro ausente del felino. El sonrió reflexivo. —Y la amo tanto. Espere...tanto tiempo por alguien que por fin me hiciera sentir feliz y ella lo logró, lo es todo para mi.

Seika bajo su mirada lejana y suspiró con fuerza, mientras su nervios iban en aumentó depositando la taza sobre el mármol. ¿Y si era verdad, y si Aioria le estaba confesando todo lo que sentía por ella?

El santo se levanto nervioso ante el silencio incesante de la joven y le extendió la mano para que entraran a Leo mas ella salió corriendo de aquel Templo dejando sorprendido al santo ante su reacció ó tan fuerte como pudo, incluso olvidándose de su dolorosa respiración hasta que llegó a su choza, encerrándose en su soledad y llena de nervios. Era una mezcla de euforia y melancolía que la llenaba. ¿Acaso podía ser cierto, en realidad le amaba, Aioria le amaba? Todo parecía un mágico sueño.

Fue entonces que se lamento la estúpida reacción que había tomado, seguro había parecido una niña tonta y nerviosa ante la confesión, pero sabia a ciencia cierta que volvería a la mañana siguiente y ella también le diría lo que sentía Leo.

Casi no durmió, removiéndose en su cama inquieta por las palabras del santo, y abrazándose a su almohada como si fuera él mismo. A la mañana siguiente, Seika salió a toda prisa a Leo en busca del santo que le habitaba, mas su sorpresa fue mayor cuando supo que Athena lo había mandado a una encomienda en Francia y que tardaría algunos días en volver.

Cada día tras aquella noticia se había vuelto una tortura en la espera de su llegada, a cada mañana corría hasta Leo para ver si había regresado junto con su paz personal, mas su desilusión era cada vez peor cuando solo descubría tal lugar vacio_, sin luz, sin él._

Y todo aquello la había llevado a como estaba ahora, tras dos semanas de larga espera, aferrada a sus piernas como único abrazo a su consuelo.

Y mientras recordaba todo lo vivido a su lado, sin esperarlo, lentamente fue observando subiendo la escalinata al hombre que esperaba sin descanso.

El santo se veía cansado pero eso no le impidió que le regalara una preciosa sonrisa sorprendida cuando la vio en su espera en la escalinata.

—Hola bonita ,¿qué haces aquí?.

Ella se levantó de inmediato al verlo y se acerco hasta su pecho, abrazándolo con tanta ansiedad que sorprendió al santo.

— ¿Estas bien, sucede algo ó... tanto me extrañaste?—bromeó el santo mientras sentía como sollozaba ella. Lentamente y llenó de ternura el santo posó su mano sobre su espalda y acogió el abrazo con suave intensidad.

Tras unos segundos en ese abrazo, Aioria la alejo de si y tomó su rostro entre sus manos, observando sus ojos cafés empeñados en lágrimas.

— _¿Por qué te fuiste tanto tiempo, sabes cuanto te he esperado?_

El reclamo asombro de nuevo al santo, quien hizo un ademan para que ella le siguiera al interior del Templo y ahí terminaran su discusión.

El santo soltó su equipaje que colgaba de su espalda y fue hacia la cocina en busca de un vaso de agua pues el calor era incesante, mas Seika se mantuvo quieta, con su espalda pegada a la pared del privado mientras sus ojos parecían no contenerse.

El santo regresó de la cocina con dos vasos y se acerco hasta la castaña invitándole a tomar uno de ellos, mas ella le negó, golpeando el vaso.

—_No quiero...—_fue entonces que Aioria fijo más su mirada rehacía en la de Seika, estaba actuando demasiado extraño.

El santo suspiró intranquilo y se sentó en el sillón mientras bebía su agua con rapidez.

Tras unos segundos de inquietante silencio, él se atrevió a preguntar— ¿Te sucede algo, Seika?

Ella solo suspiro y su respiración fue la única contestación del santo.

El negó con la cabeza, de verdad no entendía nada.

—No puedo creer que no te des cuenta...—murmuro ella.

— ¿De qué hablas?—pregunto exasperado el santo mas al notar su irritación, respiró profundo y comentó—No se que te sucede hoy, pero prefiero descansar ahora Seika. Si decides decirme lo que te sucede, aquí estaré, pero si no, ahora iré a dormir un poco, el viaje fue largo.

El santo se levantó del sillón y dirigió sus pasos hacia su habitación, dejando a su espalda a Seika, quien ansiosa, decidió terminar de una vez con todo.

—Es que yo...—sus labios temblorosos esperaron una ultima respiración y por fin cuando sus rodillas estuvieron a punto de derrumbarle envuelta en nervios, continuó_—Te amo._ Cuando ella termino la frase, Aioria se quedo congelado ante al confesión y con cierto temor volvió su mirada hacia su espalda. Enfrentarle fue duro, el brillo de sus ojos le hizo sentir dolor, incluso haciéndole olvidar su propio cansancio.

El santo se acercó lentamente hasta ella y la tomó de los hombros para mirarle fijamente, percibiendo como su cuerpo flaqueaba tiritante ante su tacto.

—Perdóname si te hice mal, no imagine la verdad. —ella dejo que sus ojos dejaran caer su angustia—Siempre te vi como una amiga nada mas, con quien salir y conversar, no pensé que dentro de tu corazón iba creciendo sin querer un gran amor.

A cada palabra, Seika sentía que su corazón se rompía a cada respiración, era tan difícil aceptarlo porque en su mente infinidad de dudas se acumularon. Fue entonces que su boca escupió parte de ellas.

—Pero tu dijiste, ¡tu dijiste que yo era esa persona especial!—la pequeña castaña comenzó a sollozar cada vez mas fuerte. — ¿Por qué, porque jugaste así conmigo, porque si no ibas a quererme me hiciste daño?

Aioria respiró profundamente, realmente le apenaba sentir la angustia que era verla a su pequeña amiga convertida en un mar de lagrimas—Perdóname Seika, nunca quise hacerte daño y tampoco pensé que tu mi... pequeña niña que siempre me escuchaba sintiera con la intensidad de una mujer.—el santo la tomo con fuerza ,tenia miedo de que en cualquier momento ella se derrumbara—Quisiera poder sentir este amor, que fuera de los dos, y hacerte feliz, pero no puedo, hay alguien quien ya ocupa mi corazón, perdóname.

Seika se soltó del agarre de Leo y queriendo aguardar el poco orgullo que ella veía, decidió mirarle una ultima vez.

—Entonces se feliz—Y sin más, echo sus paso hacia Rodorio, tenia que olvidarle, al menos intentarlo.

Aioria la vio partir mas no la siguió, dejando caer su espalda sobre la pared, aquella donde unos segundos antes había estado su amada amiga.

Segundos después, sintió una mano apoyarse sobre su hombro y al alzar su rostro, sonrió triste:

—Lo siento Aioria...—murmuró Marín mientras él buscaba su abrazo.

Seika continuo corriendo, observando sus lagrimas irse en el aire que limpiaba sus mejillas y cuando por fin llegó hasta su choza, se detuvo unos segundos antes de penetrar pensando_. ¿Cómo le haría para vivir sin él, porqué había venido a cambiar su mundo y abandonarle así tan despiadamente, como le hacia para seguir?_ Sin poder más y punto de sentir el dolor de su cabeza reventar de tanto llanto, se adentro a su casa y algo cambió. Observó su soledad y fue entonces que una infinita tranquilidad le reconfortó. ¿_Que acaso no había vivido todo ese tiempo sola, que no había sido lo suficientemente fuerte como para haberlo hecho sola, que no era tan fuerte antes de conocerle como para sobrevivir al dolor?_

Entonces sonrió entre lagrimas_"Aquello no le mataria, sobreviviría a ello". _Tampoco le odiaría, él tampoco había tenido la culpa_."Era momento de parar los auto castigos, si, liberaría su dolor esa noche, más a la mañana siguiente continuaría su vida como la fuerte Seika que siempre era, porque aun tenia tanto por vivir y quizá algún día conocería a alguien seguro para su corazón"._

_**Fin.**_

_**Lindos lectorcitos, antes que nada una disculpa por todo el tiempo que me he tardado en actualizar mis historias en general pero de verdad que no existía tiempo mas que para la universidad. **_

_**Y aunque aun falta poquito para que ya empiecen mis vacaciones y me ponga al corriente con ustedes, no me resistí a escribir un shot así, y es que esto es más como una catarsis para mi porque... ¿Quién no se ha enamorado de alguien que no le corresponde ó ha estado del otro lado, teniendo a alguien a quien por mas empeño que pongamos, no podemos corresponderle?, pues yo estuve en ambos y solo me quede con una ultima frase ...¡Que complicado es el amor! hahah. Nos vemos en otra aventura mis lindos lectorcitos, gracias.**_


End file.
